KICKin' it with the new girl: A Kick Story
by I am addicted to FanFiction
Summary: When a new girl joins the dojo, how will it shake up the Wasabi Warriors? Full summary inside. Rated T to be safe.
1. Summary---Good Idea?

Hey guys. This is my first story that I have decided to write. Lately I have been watching a lot of Kickin' It and have become slightly obsessed with it. So I have decided to write this story about what I this is the all-time best couple onscreen and off (Kick/Leolivia).

**Summary:**

It is the weekend before school starts again, and Cassidy, a new girl to Seaford, is looking for a dojo to join. When she decides to join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo instead of the Black Dragons, Rudy couldn't be more thrilled, especially since she is a 2nd degree black belt. When she joins, does she shake up the Wasabi Warriors and how does she effect the oh so delicate relationship of Jack and Kim, considering they are not officially dating yet but have gone on a few dates. (Don't worry; this story is still Kick).

I decided to see how many people thought this was a good idea before I actually start writing. I'm am not that kind of person that says "I'm not uploading another chapter until I get _ number of reviews." but I do want to make sure this is a good idea before I use my time writing it. Also I want to make it clear, I can take criticism and even blatant insults but I have one thing to say. If you review saying that I should stop writing on every chapter, it just tells me that you are still reading and if you really hate my writing so much that you are telling me to stop, I have a solution. Simply stop reading. When it comes to updating, I will make a genuine effort to update every week; so that the chapters will be a good length.

I'm sorry to have gone on a rant but I wanted to get everything that was on my mind out before I actually started to write. Anyway, if people think this is a good idea for a story I can try to have a chapter up tomorrow or the next day but it might not be as long as I or others might want it to be. If you have any ideas for the story, my ears are wide open. Feel free to PM me and I will get back to you, and if you would like will get credit the idea. It's great for people who have great ideas but don't like writing or don't have the time. I am also looking for a good title so if you have an idea please PM me.

I can't wait to hear what you guys think, so give me your opinions of the idea.


	2. Meet the New Girl or Not?

Hey guys. I'm glad to have heard from a few of you saying that you have enjoyed the idea of my story.

I would like to thank the people who took the time to respond to me in any form, telling me what they think of my idea.

coolgirl45

Guests:

Kayla

Whitelightning

So here it is; Chapter 1!

**Kim's POV:**

Friday Afternoon:

I walked into the dojo after a well needed two week break. Rudy normally wouldn't give us one but he decided to give us a break since it was the hottest summer in years. This is the first day back, and I walk into see Milton breaking boards and Eddie and Jerry "sparring".

I walk past them, silently laughing at their antics and head to my locker; which is conveniently right next to my crush Jack Brewer. Yes you heard me right; I have a crush on Jack and have had for a while now. I'm starting to think he likes me back because ever since we got the dojo back from Ty and the Black Dragons; he has asked me to hang out a couple of times, just the two of us, but it is never different than if we had the guys with us, which then makes be believe I was wrong about him liking me. I sigh and turn to go change into clothes I can work out in.

As I walk out of the girl's locker room, I walk around to see if Milton wanted to spar with me. Normally I would spar with Jack but he won't be back until Sunday, the day before we start school again. While walking passed Rudy's office, I hear him talking to someone. I wonder who it is.

"Hey guys," I call out to the guys, "do you know who Rudy is talking to in his office?"

Milton was the first one to answer me, "No idea. I was the first one in here and heard him talking to whoever is in there with him. They have been there here ever since."

"Oh. I guess we will figure out when they come out. Anyway, Milton do you want to spar?"

"Are you sure you want to spar with me and not Jack?"

"Come one Milton, do you have to do this every time I ask you to spar? I said I was sorry; I just want to be challenged every now and then. I still love sparring with you."

"Fine, I'm not sure if I believe you but we both have no one else to spar with... let's go."

We took our stances on the mat and were ready to go when we heard the door to Rudy's office open. We all turn to see a girl about our age, 15, walk out of the office with Rudy.

She has golden skin, really straight, dark brown hair with streaks of red in her hair, a black dress with a red leather jacket over the top with high black wedges with silver spikes covering the entire wedge but the most shocking part about her was he bright electric blue eyes that looked soft and sweet as well as mysterious.

All of a sudden the dojo got quite, and I mean deadly quiet which is a rarity in a dojo with Jerry. I turn around see all the guys starting the girl down and I guess I couldn't blame them; this girl, if I do say so myself, was beautiful.

"What it do girl?" I shake my head only knowing that those words would come out of Jerry at some point.

"What?" The now clearly confused girl replied.

"Jerry, would you stop trying to hit on her. I'm sorry, he does that to everybody. Hi, my name is Kim Crawford."

"My name is Cassidy Miller."

"She just moved to Seaford and was looking for a dojo to join and I convinced her to join ours." Rudy added in.

"It wasn't that hard of a choice. It was between you guys or the Black Dragons; and anyway, I had learned at a young age to live by the wasabi code."

"Cool. We are glad to have you. So what belt are you anyway?"

"I'm a second degree black belt."

"Finally, I have another second degree black belt who better yet is a girl in the dojo. Maybe we could spar sometime. Being with five guys every day in here, it takes its toll on a girl."

"Thanks Kim." All the guys, even Rudy, said at the same time.

"And another person who can replace me as your sparring partner." Obliviously Milton says.

"Sorry guys, but it's true." I said back to them. "and I told you Milton, a thousand times, I'm sorry."

"Wait," Cassidy said, "you said five guys but there are only four."

"Oh, one of them is still on break. You will meet him on Sunday. Are you going to enroll at Seaford High?"

"Yup. I will be a sophomore."

"Cool."

**Cassidy's POV**:

Sunday Afternoon:

I was in the dojo with Kim and the guys. Kim and I were sparing as were Milton and Eddie while Jerry was practicing on the dummies. Kim told me that the other guy that is part of the dojo will be arriving any minute. I wonder what he was like. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry were nice but not that great at karate, though I would never tell them that. Kim told me he was a third degree black belt and was a sophomore, like the rest of us and I couldn't help but be impressed.

Anyway, Kim and I were sparing that we have the entire weekend and usually it was a draw. This time, I'm thinking I got the upper hand on her. Right as I flipped her, a tall, gorgeous guy walked. I looked at him I couldn't help but think I knew him, but who was he? Wait a minute…

"Jack?" I said curiously.

He turned to look at me. "Cassidy?"


	3. So, you guys are what exactly?

**Reviewers:**

shiqi98

ilovesports1999

coolgirl45

charissa

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I regret so say; I do not own Kickin' It.

**So here it is; Chapter 2!**

**Previously:**

Anyway, Kim and I were sparing that we have the entire weekend and usually it was a draw. This time, I'm thinking I got the upper hand on her. Right as I flipped her, a tall, gorgeous guy walked. I looked at him I couldn't help but think I knew him, but who was he? Wait a minute…

"Jack?" I said curiously.

He turned to look at me. "Cassidy?"

**Jack POV:**

FLASHBACK:

I'm about to enter the dojo after a well needed break. My mom took my sister and I to Hawaii for the break, which I absolutely loved.

Although you might not believe it, I don't have to do karate 24/7 like Kim and the guys believe. Oh Kim, if I missed anything about the dojo it had to be her. I finally got the courage to ask her out once before we left for Hawaii. I'm just hoping that she didn't find someone else. I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight over dinner and a movie.

As I enter the dojo, I see Milton and Eddie sparring, well trying at least, and Jerry trying to beat the heck out of a dummy but it looked like it wasn't working. Assuming Rudy was in his office like always, I lastly looked around for Kim and surprisingly found her sparring with a girl I have never seen before. I was honestly surprised when she flipped Kim straight on her back. Right after that she looked up at me, and that made me see her eyes. Electric blue. I know those; but it couldn't be, could it, I said to myself.

After staring at each other, she confirmed my suspicions by saying one word, "Jack?"

After that I couldn't help the huge smile that continued to grow on my face and reply "Cassidy?"

BACK TO THE PRESENT:

After that all she had to do way simply shake he head up and down once, with a growing smile, I dropped my bag and ran straight to her, picked her up and pulled her into a hug I never wanted to end.

**Kim's POV:**

Ok what's going on? Jack just walked in, and before saying high to anyone of us, he went straight up to Cassidy, and took her into a twirling hug that never seemed to end.

"I missed you so much." I heard Jack said.

"I missed you too"

Just then, Rudy came out of his office, I guess seeing Jack and Cassidy having their "hugging session", said "I guess we don't have to introduce you to our new student."

All of a sudden, Jack's eyes shot open, quickly put her down, but to my disappointment, his arms didn't leave her narrow waist.

"You're a student here?" he said.

"Of course, I just moved here. And you should know better than anyone which dojo I would prefer here in Seaford."

"I know; I just can't believe you're here. And about that what are you doing here?"

"My mom moved her but before I tell you more; you owe me an explanation."

"An explanation for what?"

"For not telling me where you went 3 years ago."

"Oh that."

"Ya, that."

"Okay, here's the thing, my dad got transferred here and I couldn't face you to tell you."

"Aw. It would have been okay. At least we could have kept contact but I get it. It doesn't matter now; at least we are together again." With that they go in for another never ending.

Now I'm getting slightly annoyed, "Hey guys, sorry to ruin your little moment, but I think I speak for all of us when I ask; how the heck do you guys know each other."

Turning around to face us, Cassidy still in Jack's arms replies. "He was my best friend back in New York. We used to spend every hour of everyday together."

You could just barely hear Jack whisper in her ear, "It seems like longer."

I think my heart just sank a little. … Fine a lot.

"Oh, how long have you known each other?" I asked the couple.

"As long as I can remember, in all of my memories, Cassidy is always there. Really, she was there the day I was born." Jack said.

I think seeing the confused looks on all of our faces, Cassidy stepped in, "We were born on the same day, at the same time, in the same hospital."

"Girl, don't you dare say you guys were born in the same room. That is so not dope you know"

"Of course not Jerry"

But Jack interrupted, "but we were born in the rooms next to each other. It was like fate wanted us to be together."

"Really Jack? That's so cheesy." Cassidy said turning to face him.

"I'm sorry; I have 3 years of cheesiness to get rid of." Jack said taping her nose with every word."

**Cassidy's POV:**

Subconsciously you could see a smile appear on my face, then I said; "I will be right back just let me go change, and then we can catch up. How about dinner tonight? All five of us? Yes?"

**Kim's POV:**

"Sure, that sounds great." Trying to hide the enormous amount of hurting that has just arrived in my heart in the last 10ish minutes.

"Ya, sure, of course." Jack, Eddie, Jerry and Milton replied.

"Thanks for inviting me but you know I have important work to do here in the dojo."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rudy. Would you like to come with us?" Cassidy said, probably feeling terrible.

"No, pssh, why would I? Like I said, I have a ton of work to do here."

"Ok if you're sure. You are welcome to come and join us when you are done."

"I just don't think I will have enough time but I can try to fit you in."

"Cool, just give me five minutes to change." Cassidy said.

"I'm going to change too." I added.

"'Kay."

**Jack's POV:**

When the girls went to go change, I still couldn't believe that Cassidy was here. I was so incredibly happy right now.

Oh crap, I thought to myself, I was supposed to take Kim out tonight for that special dinner. Oh well, I will just have to do it tomorrow. I snap out of my thoughts, just to see Milton, Eddie, and Jerry staring at me.

"What?"

"Don't what me bro, how come you didn't tell us you had a hot friend?" Jerry ask/yelled at me.

"First, don't call me bro; and second, who?"

"You know who Jack. Cassidy." Eddie said.

"Even, I know that Jack." Milton added.

"Guys she's just a friend."

"Oh come on." All of them said at the same time.

"You can't just be friends with a girl like that." Jerry said.

"Well, I guess I'm different because I have absolutely no feeling like that for Cassidy."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"What?" I could hear the anger in my voice.

All the guys smirked at me.

Fine, maybe I didn't like the idea of Jerry asking out Cassidy. But could you blame me. It's Jerry, he could break her heart. Just because I haven't been there for here in 3 years, doesn't mean I don't care about her like an older brother.

Only like an older brother and nothing more … … … … … Right?

**I know you guys are probably ready to kill me for making Cassidy not related to Jack. Take a deep breath. It WILL BE OKAY. Keep reading to see what happens during the dinner. The next chapter should be up next weekend but keep an eye out if you like my writing, I'm thinking about either writing a one-shot, or a new continuous story. It will be a Kick story; so if you think that this story is lacking some Kick, I can promise you it will come so be patient but check out the other story. I'm hoping to have it up sometime during the week, or the latest Friday night. I would also like to hear from people about the length of the chapters I have written so far. Are they to short? Are they to long?**

**One last thing, the plot of the story has to do with you. I try to please people with my writing and story line, so I depend on feedback. If there is something you really want to happen in the story PM me and I can think about how to include it in my story. You will receive full recognition that that was your idea. **

**So in summary:**

**Look for my new, all about Kick story hopefully coming out sometime next week. Tell me if you want it to be a one shot or a continuous story.**

**How is the length of the chapters?**

**PM me about what you want to happen in the story and whether you would like recognition for your idea. **


	4. Girl Talk

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank Guest, im a wreak and i know it, Guest, ****xPoisonedRose****, kickinfan321, shypinaygirl, FerrisWheelShipper, peanutbutterpickle22, HayBriannnee, and TeamJacob743 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Guys she's just a friend."

"Oh come on." All of them said at the same time.

"You can't just be friends with a girl like that." Jerry said.

"Well, I guess I'm different because I have absolutely no feeling like that for Cassidy."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"What?" I could hear the anger in my voice.

All the guys smirked at me.

Fine, maybe I didn't like the idea of Jerry asking out Cassidy. But could you blame me. It's Jerry, he could break her heart. Just because I haven't been there for here in 3 years, doesn't mean I don't care about her like an older brother.

Only like an older brother and nothing more … … … … … Right?

**Chapter 3:**

**Kim's POV:**

Cassidy and I were in the locker rooms changing. I guess it would take some time for me to get used to another girl being in there with me.

We started changing but after a while the silence that was there was bringing and awkward atmosphere to rise.

'Well, it can't hurt to be at least friendly with this girl. She seems nice enough.' I thought to myself.

"So you've known Jack for a long time?"

"Well you could say that," she said a bit sarcastically with a bit of a giggle behind it. "But seriously, Jack and I were only children, no siblings; so you could say we became each other's. Jack has always been there for me and I will always be there for him as well."

"I wish I had a friend like that."

"I mean, though, it's not all that glamorous and great as it seems. I mean there was this one time, we must have been like 12, and this really cute popular guy asked me out on a date. Let's just say that Jack delivered my response for me, though it was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I know he was just trying to look out for me but I swear there is something as being to overprotective of someone right? I mean I know how to take care of myself…But, now I mean, you must have the same problem with Jack him being over protective and such…"

"You know not really. I mean he never did anything like that for me."

"I don't believe that. Jack has always had this hero complex that he could never shake. Unless you are better at fending it off than I am; he is protecting you, maybe you don't know it, but he had."

Her words sank into me, now that I'm thinking about it; he does protect me and he does it often. The real question is though that do I mind that he does it?

I was pondering that while Cassidy snapped me out of my thought, "You ready to go? I think the guys are waiting on us."

"Yea sure," I said shoving a few things into my locker and shutting it, "Lets go!"

I started heading for the door with Cassidy behind me.

"Wait," she said; causing me to turn around "Look Kim, I have never had a really good girl friend and I feel a strong connection between us two. I really want this friendship to work."

"I do to." I said linking my arm with her, seeing a smile grow on her face.

"Good; let's go!" She said and we walked out of the locker room.

**Okay, so again a really pathetically short filler, but its been MONTHS since I have updated and I wanted to give you guys something even though its this.**

**I want to update a HUGE chapter before I start school in a couple of weeks because then sadly I probably won't update for a long time then. **

**I have a new story idea buzzing around in my head for an Austin and Ally story, so I'm excited about that. I would really appreciate it some of you would be willing to listen to my idea for the story and give me your feedback. **

**I really want to, also update my other Kickin' It story; so if you like my writing read that and get ready for an update on that as well. **

**Till the next time,**

**Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
